Оби-Ван Кеноби
|Дата рождения= 57 ДБЯ (22 ДРР) |Место рождения= Стьюджон |Дата смерти= 0 ДБЯ, Звезда Смерти I |Место смерти= |СкрытьФ= |Раса= Человек |Пол= Мужской |Рост= 179 см |Цвет волос= Седой |Цвет глаз= Серо-голубой |Имплантанты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха= * Восход Империи * Восстание |Принадлежность= * Орден джедаев * Молодые * Галактическая Республика * Альянс за восстановление Республики |Учителя= * Куай-Гон Джинн * Йода |Ученики= * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Ферус Олин (временный падаван) }} |Ты был хорошим учеником, Оби-Ван, и ты гораздо мудрее меня. Думаю, ты станешь великим рыцарем-джедаем|Куай-Гон Джинн|Звездные Войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза|за}} Оби-Ван Кеноби, позже был известен как Старый Бен Кеноби — легендарный мастер-джедай, человек. Он был падаваном Куай-Гона Джинна, а затем, после его смерти, взял в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. После перехода Энакина на Темную сторону он стал учителем его сына — Люка Скайуокера. В 32 ДБЯ он стал первым джедаем, который впервые, приблизительно за тысячу лет, нанес поражение лорду ситов, победив Дарта Мола во время Второй битвы за Тид. Позднее победил (хотя и не убил) Дарта Вейдера на Мустафаре. Он являлся мастером Соресу в бою на световых мечах. Кеноби сражался в звании генерала за Галактическую Республику во время Войн клонов, заработав прозвище «посредник»(«переговорщик»). Оби-Ван лично положил конец угрозе, которую представлял собой генерал Гривус. Кеноби был одним из последних членов Совета джедаев во времена заката Старой Республики, а также одним из немногих джедаев, переживших Приказ 66. После дуэли со своим бывшим учеником на Мустафаре Оби-Ван ушел в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы приглядывать за Люком Скайуокером. В 0 ДБЯ проник на Звезду Смерти, где во второй раз сразился с Вейдером. Через некоторое время после начала дуэли по необъяснимым причинам прекратил сражение, высоко подняв свой меч над головой, фактически подставляясь под удар бывшего ученика. Затем Оби-Ван упал и исчез. |Ну что ж, старому полоумному отшельнику Бену пора уходить. Имя его — Оби-Ван. Смерти нет — только Великая Сила| Оби-Ван Кеноби|Книга Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV, 1976|}} Физическая смерть, однако, не привела к полному исчезновению, что только доказывает тот факт, что Оби-Ван, несомненно, являлся великим джедаем. Являлся Люку Скайуокеру в смутных видениях и в виде голоса, а несколько раз даже в облике призрака. Биография Ранняя жизнь Кеноби родился в 57 ДБЯ и был первым сыном в семье среднего достатка. Родители согласились отдать его на обучение, после этого он был забран на Корусант, чтобы начать учиться и стать джедаем. Его родная планета неизвестна, хотя в течение жизни Кеноби имел неопределенные воспоминания об игре с его братом Оуэном. Возможно, Кеноби навещал свою семью уже после принятия в Орден. Юнлинг Как юнлинг, Кеноби обучался при грандмастере Йоде рядом с другими претендентами на падаванов его возраста; позже он был зачислен в клан под опекой Доцент Ванта. Бант Иирин, Гарен Мулн и Куинлан Вос стал друзьями Кеноби, и, в конечном счёте, он влюбился в товарища-падавана, Сири Тачи. Некоторые другие юнлинги стали конкурентами и даже врагами Оби-Вана (Брук Чан, Аалто). Учителями по части владения световым мечом у Кеноби стали Анун Бондара и Цин Драллиг. Будучи юнлингом, Кеноби был очарован машинами, строя модели судов, и даже мечтая стать пилотом. Как ни странно, становясь старше, Оби-Ван перестал так сильно уважать пилотирование. Его способность восстанавливать машины и перепрограммировать компьютеры хорошо послужила бы ему в будущем, но из-за его способности быстро обучаться, Кеноби стал высокомерным и был часто нетерпелив. Под мудрым руководством мастера Йоды Оби-Ван вновь стал сдержанным и спокойным. Падаван thumb|left|150px|Оби-Ван Кеноби готовится к решающей схватке с [[Дарт Мол|Дартом Молом ]] Как и большинство джедаев старого Ордена, Кеноби забрали из семьи в раннем детстве. Кеноби был целеустремленным и упорным подростком, стремящимся стать рыцарем-джедаем. Мучительно долгое время нетерпеливый Кеноби сокрушался, что он, наверное, никогда не будет избран падаваном. Мастер-джедай Куай-Гон Джинн несколько раз обращал внимание на Кеноби, но его прошлая трагичная неудача мешала ему взять нового ученика. Джинн принял юного Оби-Вана своим падаваном только после участия Кеноби в борьбе с предыдущим учеником Куай-Гона Ксанатосом, покинувшим Орден джедаев. Вместе с новым учителем Оби-Ван начал открывать для себя галактику. Он путешествовал по многим мирам, знакомился с новыми культурами — захватывающая перспектива для тринадцатилетнего мальчика, выросшего среди серых стен Корусанта. thumb|left|150px|Оби-Ван со своим мастером [[Куай-Гон Джинн|Куай-Гоном Джинном ]] Хотя связь Оби-Вана и Куай-Гона становилась все более глубокой и сильной, временами не обходилось без трудностей. Оби-Ван почти покинул Орден джедаев, присоединившись на планете Мелида-Даан к движению Молодых, стремящихся покончить с гражданской войной. Кеноби был наказан и Куай-Гон чуть было не отказался от его обучения. Когда Куай-Гон решил возобновить обучение Кеноби, тот поклялся больше никогда не разочаровывать Орден, и выполнил свою клятву. Кеноби и Джинн всегда были отличной парой, чем бы они не занимались. Вскоре они столкнулись с учеником Джинна — Ксанатосом на планете Телос, открыли его истинную сущность телосийцам и стали свидетелями его самоубийства в кислотном озере. Позже они выполняли поручения Ордена с другой парой — Ади Галлией и ее падаваном Сири Тачи. Рыцарство и потеря ученика right|150px|thumb С тех пор, как Оби-Ван получил статус рыцаря, победив Дарта Мола на Набу, его репутация постепенно, но неостановимо возрастала. Он сумел выжить в жесточайшей резне в битве на Джеонозисе в 22 ДБЯ. Во время Войн клонов ему присвоили звание генерала и поручили командование thumb|left|Поединок Оби-Вана с графом Дуку на Джеонозисемноготысячной армией. В течение этого ужасного конфликта он, вместе со своим падаваном Энакином Скайуокером участвовал во множестве миссий и считался героем Республики. В начале войны он вел силы джедаев в сражении на Камино. Позже принимал участие в диверсии программы Сепаратистов по разработке химического оружия на Квейте. Принимал участие в захвате одного из ключевых лидеров Конфедерации по имени Сэн Хилл на планете Муунилинст. В ходе сражения на планете Джабиим Оби-Вана посчитали погибшим во время взрыва республиканского ходуна. В действительности он попал в плен и оказался на планете Раттатак во власти Асажж Вентресс. thumb|162px|Оби-Ван Кеноби во время Войн КлоновЗакованный в цепи, он подвергался ужасным пыткам. На его лицо была надета специальная маска ситов, блокирующая способность контакта с Силой. Однако свойственное ему упорство в конце концов позволило ему спастись. Он вернулся в Республику на угнанном истребителе Вентресс. В 19 ДБЯ Оби-Ван Кеноби вместе со своим учеником Энакином Скайуокером отправились на миссию по освобождению канцлера Палпатина из плена генерала Гривуса. Канцлера держали на личном корабле генерала «Незримая длань», флагмане объединенного флота Конфедерации. Там они вновь встретились с графом Дуку. В поединке Оби-Ван хитро использовал смену техник Шии-чо и Соресу, однако это не помешало Дуку вывести джедая из битвы. Энакин уничтожил Дуку, поддавшись внушению Палпатина и спас находившегося без сознания Оби-Вана, вынеся его на себе из обломков тронного зала. Также Оби-Ван и Энакин пытались схватить генерала Гривуса, однако ему удалось сбежать на одной из спасательных капсул. Позже Оби-Ван возглавил армию клонов в битве с силами Сепаратистов на Утапау, где лично сразился с Гривусом. После уничтожения генерала в силу вступил приказ 66. Коммандер Коди приказал клонам убить Кеноби, когда тот поднимался на скалу верхом на Боге. Благодаря Боге ему удалось выжить, и, улетев с Утапау, он смог связаться с сенатором Бейлом Органой и узнать, что магистр Йода тоже выжил, сбежав от клонов с Кашиика. Все вместе они проникли в храм Джедаев во время совещания Всеобщего конгресса, когда храм слабо охранялся. С ужасом Оби-Ван узнаёт, что его ученик Энакин Скайуокер подался Тёмной стороне Силы, почти полностью уничтожив Орден джедаев. Йода поручил Кеноби убить своего бывшего падавана. Джедай не хотел этого делать, убеждая магистра поручить ему убить императора. Йода ответил ему на это: «Для поединка с Сидиусом сил твоих недостаточно.» thumb|left|Оби-Ван сражается с Дартом Вейдером на Мустафаре thumb|right|Оби-Ван после потери Энакина Скайуокера От Падме Амидалы Кеноби узнал, что она ждёт ребёнка от Энакина. После этого, когда та полетела на Мустафар с целью поговорить с супругом, Оби-Ван тайно пробрался на ее корабль. Сначала джедай пытался вразумить своего бывшего ученика, однако после того как Энакин попытался в гневе удушить силой Падме, Оби-Ван понял, что обратного пути у Энакина нет. В результате между учителем и учеником вспыхнула битва. В поединке против Дарта Вейдера Оби-Ван снова использовал смену техник Шии-чо и Соресу. В какой-то момент Кеноби оказался стоящим выше Энакина, что фактически оканчивало поединок, поскольку в большинстве случаев такая расстановка соперников не позволяла стоящему ниже атаковать стоящего выше, не пропустив удар. Однако это не остановило падшего джедая, считавшего себя в состоянии преодолеть этот фактор, и он набросился на бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван сразил Энакина, обрубив ноги, из-за чего тот скатился к краю реки раскаленной лавы и сильно обгорел. Оби-Ван забрал с собой его меч, который позже передал его сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. Оби-Ван, Йода и Бейл Органа приняли решение о разделении детей Энакина Скайуокера. Было решено, что девочку возьмёт в свою семью сенатор Органа, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби передаст мальчика на Татуин его дяде и тёте (Ларсам). Оби-Ван решает остаться на Татуине, чтобы обеспечивать безопасность маленького Люка. Перед этим Йода научит Кеноби общаться с духом его покойного учителя, Куай-Гон Джинна. Так один из самых легендарных джедаев того времени и бывший генерал Клонических войн, ушёл в отшельничество, назвавшись Беном Кеноби. Оби-Ван не поверил известию о, якобы, смерти Йоды. Он попытался связатся с духом магистра, и тот сообщил ему своё истинное местонахождение. Изгнание и появление нового ученика left|thumb|200px|Оби-Ван Кеноби и [[Люк Скайуокер]] После установления Империи, Кеноби обосновался на Татуине, где жил в уединении, следя за молодым Люком Скайуокером. Даже после смерти от руки своего бывшего ученика Кеноби продолжал посещать Люка.thumb|Сражение Оби-Вана и Вейдера на Звезде Смерти I Одно из таких посещений произошло во время первого поединка Люка с Дартом Вейдером на планете Беспин. Хотя сам Скайуокер не обладал достаточными навыками, чтобы противостоять темному лорду, с помощью духа Оби-Вана Люк сумел обезвредить Вейдера на время, достаточное, чтобы спастись.thumb|Дарт Вейдер убивает Оби-Вана right|thumb|200px Когда Люк потерял свой световой меч в поединке с Дартом Вейдером, он вернулся в дом Оби-Вана на Татуин, чтобы сделать новый. Спартанская лачуга Оби-Вана была настоящей сокровищницей, содержащей бесценную информацию о джедаях. Кеноби составил подробную инструкцию для Люка относительно пути джедая. Спустя пять лет после битвы у Эндора, Кеноби начал терять способность сохранять идентичность в Силе. Он появился Люку на Корусанте и попрощался с ним. Скайуокер оплакивал разлуку со своим первым учителем, но Кеноби донес до него идею, что Люк был не последним из джедаев, а первым из Нового Ордена. Личность В юности Оби-Ван всецело посвящал себя делу, обладал сухим чувством юмора но, в то же время, был достаточно остроумен. Йода говорил, что в падаване чувствуется открытый вызов Куай-Гону, однако сам учитель об ученике отзывался очень хорошо. Куай-Гон указывал на немалые знания Кеноби и его огромный потенциал. Умудреный опытом прожитых лет рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби стал достаточно циничен, а его тихое и спокойное (иногда даже слишком спокойное) поведение затрудняло оценку его боевых качеств. Также Кеноби был выдающимся пилотом, тщательно планирующим свои действия. В классической thumb|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер формы 3 «Соресу»трилогии он - эксцентричный, но добрый отшельник, в котором невозможно узнать прежнего генерала Кеноби. Нельзя не отметить, что Оби-Ван растерял свое нахальство, так заметное в первом эпизоде, и принял роль строгого и более осмотрительного наставника во втором эпизоде. Его безрассудное поведение, однако, порой все же проявлялось, к примеру во время появления в гуще врагов на Утапау, когда он сразил генерала Гривуса. Кеноби был мастером формы III «Соресу» — он так хорошо изучил данный стиль, что мог выполнять каты, состоявшие порой из 10 выпадов световым мечом за секунду. Также он мастерски владел способностью затуманивать разум с помощью Силы. Оби-Ван стал вторым джедаем в истории, который умер, сохранив свой образ в Великой Силе и мог являться Люку Скайуокеру в виде призрака. Появления * Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force * Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival * Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past * Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown * Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead * Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path * Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple * Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning * Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth * Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace * Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter * Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment * Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue * Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind * Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope * Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance * Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness * Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell * Jedi Council: Acts of War * Cloak of Deception * Star Wars: Darth Maul 1 * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter * Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi * Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins * Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game * Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures * Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Republic: Outlander * Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War * Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2 * Rogue Planet * ''Jedi Quest'' comics * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth * Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice * Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi * Star Wars: Zam Wesell * Outbound Flight * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear * Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth * Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown * Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty * * Full of Surprises * Practice Makes Perfect * The Approaching Storm * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game * Precipice * Machines of War * Most Precious Weapon * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Crossfire * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War * Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius * Storm Fleet Warnings * * * * * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Battle for the Republic * * * Legacy of the Jedi * Shatterpoint * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12 * Star Wars: The New Droid Army * The Cestus Deception * The Hive * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Republic Commando: True Colors * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01 * Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land * Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows * Jedi: Yoda * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novelization * The Clone Wars: Wild Space * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid * * The Clone Wars: Bait * * The Clone Wars: Switch * * * * * * * * * ''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist * * * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * In Triplicate * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * The Droid Deception * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth * Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young * Changing Seasons * Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03 * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown * Routine Valor * Boba Fett: Pursuit * Star Wars: Obsession * * * * Sithisis * Brothers in Arms * Labyrinth of Evil * Reversal of Fortune * Star Wars: Battlefront II * * * * * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novelization / game * Evil Eyes * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows * Evasive Action: End Game * Star Wars: Purge * The Last One Standing * The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission * The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning * Ghosts of the Sith * The Last of the Jedi: Underworld * The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning * A Two-Edged Sword * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale / webstrip * Luke Skywalker's Walkabout * Adventure in Beggar's Canyon * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Rebel Dawn * Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal * Death Star * * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter * Luke's Fate * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars: Trench Run * Star Wars 1 * R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * * Cantina Communications * * Star Wars 3: Death Star * Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin * Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? * Perfect Evil * Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" * Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe * The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale * Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale * At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale * Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba * Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale * One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid * The Day after the Death Star * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 12: Doomworld * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 15: Star Duel * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * World of Fire * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * The Night Beast * The Return of Ben Kenobi * Race for Survival * Star Wars 3-D * Blind Fury! * Allegiance * The Star Wars Holiday Special * The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers * Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror * Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy * Star Wars Rebellion: Vector * The Paradise Detour * Tatooine Sojourn * Splinter of the Mind's Eye * ''Splinter of the Mind’s Eye'' comic * Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi * Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes * * Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin * Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord * ''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * The Truce at Bakura * Star Wars 92: The Dream * The Glove of Darth Vader * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * The Courtship of Princess Leia * Tatooine Ghost * Heir to the Empire * I, Jedi * Jedi Search * Firestorm * Jedi Academy: Leviathan * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Planet of Twilight * Before the Storm * Shield of Lies * Ambush at Corellia * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Star Wars: Union * Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe * Junior Jedi Knights: Promises * Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress * Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade * Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef * Survivor's Quest * Vector Prime * Star Wars: Chewbacca * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Dark Journey * Traitor * Force Heretic III: Reunion * The Unifying Force * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * Bloodlines * Tempest * Sacrifice * Fury * Revelation * Millennium Falcon * Omen * Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts * Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 * Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3 }} Сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 57 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Рабы Категория:Адмиралы Республиканского Флота Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Жители Корусанта